


Chemistry

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [4]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have Chemistry"<br/>"Yes We Do"<br/>"Let's make out"</p>
<p>Inspired by a small clip of  Dan and Phil in  Jack Howard's If I Died Video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

“So much chemistry… We have so much chemistry.”

“We do.” Phil and Dan replied simultaneously to Jack’s comment, as they toured the Harry Potter with a bunch of their fellow youtubers.

 The cheeky nature that Dan had around his friends quickly became visible; as the younger man continued with his jokey comment towards Jack, “Let’s make out.” Almost immediately after, the humour on the brunettes face dropped as he half turned towards Phil, muttering a hasty apology as he walked away from Jack’s camera view.  He didn’t know why he had said that to Jack, everyone knew it was a joke but Dan panicked as soon as he realized what he had said. The young man’s almost constant dread over his fans finding out about his sexuality and his relationship with Phil was admittedly an element of the reason behind his panic; but the main reason and the reason why he apologized almost instantly was because Phil easily got jealous.

 

As soon as he joked, ‘Let’s make out,’ Dan could tell just from looking at the back of his boyfriends head that he had probably annoyed the older man.  Almost rushing away from the camera and the situation as he stuttered his apology; the brunette face-palmed slightly as he began to look at something in the corner of the potions dungeon set.  The younger man was barely on his own for a minute before he felt the presence of his boyfriend behind him.  “Sorry Phil.”

Phil wrapped his arms around the front of Dan, bringing the younger man back against his chest. Resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder, Phil copied what Dan was doing as they both looked at something on display, “There’s nothing to be sorry about bear.” Dan felt himself instantly relax at the use of the nickname; it was such a personal and private thing for them, instead of using the traditional nicknames such as baby, sexy and sweetheart.   

 

“I’m sorry if I pissed you off with what I said to Jack.”                                                         

The older man frowned slightly, his arms instinctively tightening around Dan’s body. “I admit it annoys me occasionally that we can’t act like that all the time because obviously the ‘Phan’ shippers will over-exaggerate it. But I am never annoyed at you,” Phil stated, pressing a single kiss to the side of the brunette’s head; yelping slightly when Dan spun in his arms, to capture him in a proper kiss. Dan couldn’t fight the smile as Phil moaned softly into the kiss; one of the older man’s hands moving up to rest delicately at the back of the brunette’s neck, keeping him locked in the kiss. Not complaining, Dan melted into the continued touch; they were usually only brief with their public displays of affection, often not knowing if a fan was going to spot them. But now, with only fellow youtubers in the room with them, all of whom knew about their relationship, neither cared.

 

“Can’t you two wait till you get home?” PJ’s words broke them apart, the pair sporting matching blushes and grins as they took a small step back from each-other. Smiling at their friend, they entwined their hands in the small space that was now between them as they continued with the tour; Phil occasionally having to restrain Dan as the younger man began to nerd over various memorabilia.

**Author's Note:**

> Dan thinks that Phil is jealous of other people. Phil isn’t jealous of other people, he’s jealous of how carefree Dan is able to act with others. (Let’s face it, if Dan and Phil made comments like that to each-other we would all be crying and fan-gasming in the corner.)


End file.
